Silver Shenron
Silver Shenron is the new main RP character of Silver Shenron. About Silver Shenron is infact the original SS, just in a new bodily form. He was ressurected by the fusion of Neo-SS, Kaizoku, Mirage, and Zidane. He has all the memories,strength,ideals, and personality as every one of his incarnations. He is roughly 1000x stronger than the original SS. Apparently, he was brought into the universe in this form in Age 1020,16 years before the original SS was born. His A.I. was "Chi" for creation. Arrival on Earth When SS arrived on Earth, he was located in a forest. Other than that, he was unaware of where he was. He was weak and could barely move. He was taken in by a family of monkeys. These monkeys would protect SS until he could get back on his feet. He trained with them and was taught many things from these simple animals. After 15 years of living in the wild, SS then made his way to civilization. He had no idea what age it was, so he asked around. He realized it was 1 age before he was originally born. He then realized he was brought back into reality 16 years before he was originally born. So, with a ton of time on his hands, SS began searching the globe for powerful opponents to fight and train with. He found one that was much more powerful than any other warrior on the planet. Son Goku. The two trained until it was SS' time to leave. Goku taught SS numerous different abilities including his most famous transformation. The God State. Finally, his time to arrive as the next Silver King would come. And his true story as a Lookout Crew Member would begin. Appearance In this body, SS has white/red hair and orange eyes. He has a red vest with a gold chest piece. He has a tail in this body, and has armor around the tip of it as well as armor on his arms. He has black pants with a red stripe on the outside of both legs. He wears brown shoes and carries a staff which has a holster on the back of SS' vest. Battle with himself When SS was revived in this form,he would only have a limited amount of time to exist. Being as there were now two different versions of the same person. SS would only be able to survive if he sacrificed his heart and his body. SS eventually agreed. His heart was sent into a new being so the cycle could continue,and he was forced into becoming a white cloak without a wearer. Quotes "Wait wait wait.....You have fur...a tail...and turn into a giant ape...But you still say you're some sort of alien?" "Ohhh so it's a battle of monkeys is it? I'll show you who the real top chimp is around here" Techniques *Zen Star *Kamehameha *Destructo Disk *Death Beam *Tri Beam Forms *Base *Kurai Gorira *God State *High God State Gallery SSWukong2.jpg SSWukongFade.jpg SSWukongg.jpg SSWukongKoei.jpg|High God State SSWukongAwakened.jpg|High God State SSWukongNew.jpg SSWukongApe.jpg|Kurai Gorira Form SSWukongPose.png SSWukongStaff.png|SS' Staff SSWukongZ.jpg